Sleepaway Camp IV: Legion
by DeadXClown
Summary: Camp killer Angela Baker has been in hiding since the murders at camp new horizons. She is lured out of hiding by the police and is up for execution, but a little help from an ancient demon, Pazuzu get's her back out to take care of the bad campers.
1. The Capture

(I do not own Sleepaway Camp or The Exorcist!)

Chapter I

The year is 2009.

Psychotic camp killer Angela Baker is now a distant memory to most, including former victims Molly Nagle and Marcia Holland who have now moved on with their lives.

The last fully known sighting of Baker was in 1990 after escaping the ambulance leaving camp new horizons, two paramedics and the ambulance driver were found dead by a man driving home who caught a glimpse of Baker running into the woodland, never to be seen again...until now.

Ext. Camp Arawak, Night

Two teens are lying down by the lake looking at the stars, Jamie and Chris both 18 years old.

The lake was calm on this cool night as Jamie was warming up next to Chris.

Jamie: It's a beautiful night

Chris: I know something more beautiful

Chris faced Jamie and kissed her forehead; Jamie then rolled over on top of him and took off her top then started to kiss him.

Rustling noises began to catch Jamie's attention.

Jamie: (panicking) what is that

Chris: Babe, it's the wind, or animals in the woods

He smiles and she forgets it and caresses him again.

POV: Angela

Angela comes out of the woods at attacking distance she raises up a log aiming for Jamie's head when all of the sudden lights flash into her eyes.

Cops: (yelling) Freeze!

Sherriff Young: Got the bitch now

The Sherriff looks towards the teens

Sherriff Young: Well done kids

Jamie: Thanks Sherriff

Chris: Glad to help Sherriff, we are just glad that psycho is captured

Chris and Jamie walk off towards their car

Sherriff Young grabs Angela by the arm, she is cuffed and restrained. They walk over to the back of the police car

Sherriff Young: Nice way to lure you out wasn't it?

Angela is silent as she gets in the back of the car; she looks fairly good for her age of 41.

A deputy approaches the sheriff's side of the car

Deputy: No sign of her aunt sir, sure she was around?

Sherriff Young: She's a nut! The only place Baker would have ran to would have been to her crazy aunts, I'm sure she lives close, keep me informed

Deputy: Sure thing sir

Sherriff Young and his constable in the passenger seat drive down the road on the way to the police station in town.


	2. Molly Get's The Call

Chapter II

INT: Molly's house

Molly Nagle has moved on from the camp murders that occurred twenty years ago at Camp Rolling Hills.

She has been on and off with relationships and has never married in the years since, she was just grateful to be alive.

Lucky that Angela had let her live, she always thought it was because Angela could not kill her, like she had grown attached to her.

That is all in the past for Molly now; she is now 37 years old and is living with her current boyfriend Michael, in a quiet New York suburb far from the horrors of that campground.

But tonight would bring it all back to Molly, when she answers the phone

Michael: Want me to get it?

Molly: its ok I got it

She picks up the phone

Molly: Hello

Voice: Miss Nagle?

Molly: Yes, who is speaking?

Sherriff Young had made a trouble free transport of Angela to the maximum security prison

Sherriff Young: This is Sherriff Young from the NYPD; I'm calling to ask if you would like to attend the execution of Angela Baker

Molly's heart sunk and she was silent for a moment

Sherriff Young: Miss Nagle?

Molly: Y-yes! Sorry, it just brings back bad thoughts

Sherriff Young: I understand, it's your call, if you would like to see her pay for what she has done

Molly paused again before she replied

Molly: I'll attend

Thoughts went quickly through her head as she spoke, thoughts of Sean, T.C and the others.

Sherriff Young: It's scheduled for tomorrow at the New York maximum security prison

Molly: I got it, goodbye

She hangs up the phone and Michael walks in the room, he senses something is wrong.

Michael: Molly, are you ok?

Molly walks into the living room.

Molly Yes, I am


	3. Marcia Get's The Call

Chapter III

INT: NY Maximum Security Prison.

Angela is being escorted by two guards to her cell for the remainder of her time alive before being executed, they laugh as the walk off as Angela stares out at them from the inside of her cell with hate filled eyes.

She is done; it's over she thought as she stared at the back wall.

Sherriff Young is in his office flipping through the phonebook and he finds Marcia's name, which has been Marcia Harris for 10 years, she was happily married to her husband, James.

Young dials the number.

INT: Marcia's House.

Marcia had just got out of the shower when she spotted James in the living room on the phone.

James: I'll put her on

He pulls the phone away and whispers to Marcia

James: Sherriff Young

Curious Marcia takes the phone and speaks

Marcia: This is Mrs Harris

Sherriff Young: Mrs Harris, this is Sherriff Young from the NYPD, I'm calling to ask if you would like to attend the execution of Angela Baker

Just as Molly did when she heard that name, Marcia's heart sunk as she remembered being tied up and watching people die and at the same time she was amazed that Baker was alive.

Marcia: (crying) Sherriff, I killed her! I was sure of it!

James looked on, worried.

Sherriff Young: I'm sorry to say that she lived, and has been living all these years in hiding

Marcia: (crying) Oh my god

She wipes her tears

Sherriff Young: would you like to see her pay for what she put you through?

She paused briefly

Marcia: Yes


	4. Aunt Martha's Deal

Chapter IV

EXT: Wood's, Midnight.

Off to the side, hidden deep in the woods close to what remained of Camp Arawak, there was a lone cabin lodge.

INT: Cabin Lodge

Inside there sat an old woman on the floor by the fireplace with an Ouija board.

The woman was Martha Baker, Angela's crazy aunt, who at 57 looks older than she is, she hasn't aged well since Angela had been taken to the mental hospital when she or in fact he was only 14.

Martha has stressed ever since and tonight she was not going to let her sweet Angie die.

She had been in contact with an ancient demon called Pazuzu who she has asked to possess Angela's near death soul at the execution and let her live.

Martha: Her work is not done, bring her back home!

Pazuzu had agreed to enter the body as a way back into this world; the demon had also found possessing a serial killer very intriguing, this would his 2nd possession of killer after already possessing The Gemini Killer years ago.


	5. The Execution

Chapter V

INT: Execution Room, Noon.

The execution took place the following day.

Various family members of victims were seated in the viewing room as Molly entered, she noticed Sean's younger brother in the front row.

David Whitmore was 25 years old, only 5 when he lost his brother and father at the hands of Angela Baker, she had noticed he looked similar to his brother and she sat beside him.

Molly: David Whitmore?

David turned towards her

David: Yes

Molly: I knew your brother, my name is Molly

He started to foam tears

David: Where did you meet him?

Molly: I was with him at camp, I was the only survivor

She had also started to cry

David: (surprised) H-how did you escape?

Molly: She let me go

Molly then noticed Angela being escorted into the execution room, and for a brief moment it looked like she knew Molly was behind the glass.

Marcia had made her way inside and was shocked when she saw Angela, she then noticed a spare seat

Marcia: Is this seat taken?

The man next to the seat looked up and she was stunned.

Man: (Smiling) it's not my seat

Marcia: Tony!

Tony: How are you Marcia?

Marcia sat down

Marcia: Oh my god Tony, I can't say I'm too good, you saw we killed her! I stabbed her!

Molly turned around "other survivors?" she thought

Tony: I wish we had, but I'm glad to see her finally pay for what she put us through and what she did to everyone

Marcia nodded

Marcia: So do i

Angela was strapped up to the chair, a priest had entered the room to read her blessings, and she looked at him

Angela: Please leave

The priest was shocked and he backed out

Angela had an evil look on her face as she stared at the glass, Sherriff Young then looked her in the eyes.

Sherriff Young: Any last words Baker?

Angela: Yes Sherriff there is, Molly and Marcia I know your there, I knew you wouldn't miss this, I'd just like to say hi and Tony your probably there, and everybody I would just like to say I don't feel any remorse for what I have done, every bad camper deserved what I gave them! So there I hope you're all happy!

Young looked at the executioner

Sherriff Young: (shouting) Do It!

As the volts entered Angela's body the lights in the room blacked out for a moment, when the lights came back on Angela was dead.

For that short moment in the darkness, the demon Pazuzu slipped into Angela's body and gave her departing soul new life, keeping her alive but with the demon mostly in control.

The deal with Martha was to let Angela still have some control over her body but it had to be a smaller percentage of control the demon had.

Everybody had left the room before Angela began to show little signs of life.


	6. Angela's Back!

Chapter VI

EXT: New York Maximum Security Prison.

Marcia walked out of the prison while having a conversation with Tony, Molly spotted them and approached, David had left as did other family members.

Molly: Excuse Me

Marcia and Tony turned to Molly walking up to them

Marcia: Yes?

Molly: I couldn't help but overhear that both of you survived one of Angela's attacks

Tony: We did, and we thought we had killed her too

Marcia: But we were wrong

Molly: I'm Molly; I'm the only survivor of the massacre at Camp Rolling Hills

Molly held out her hand and Marcia and Tony shook it

Tony: I'm Tony, and this is Marcia

Molly: Nice to meet you both, I should be getting back home, goodbye!

Molly began to walk off when Marcia called out

Marcia: Would you like to join us for dinner at my place?

Molly turned

Molly: Oh only if it's no trouble

Marcia: (smiling) none whatsoever, follow me to the house

She looked at Tony

Marcia: And you too mister! (Laughing)

Tony: Thanks Marcia

They all got into their cars and headed down the street towards Marcia's house.

INT: Execution Room

The execution room was empty, except for the now moving Angela who heard a voice speak out of her own mouth, it was raspy and evil it was none other than the voice of the demon, Pazuzu.

Pazuzu: (screaming) they must die! Your work is not yet finished, we must kill them!

Angela noticed she also had control of her own body and spoke back

Angela: Who are you?

Her facial expressions turned grim again as the demon spoke

Pazuzu: A friend, of your aunt's

Angela went wide-eyed

Angela: Aunt Martha?

Pazuzu: Yes! And we must get out of here now!

Pazuzu ripped Angela's arms out of the straps on the chair, and then did the same with the legs

Pazuzu: (screaming) Get them all!

Meanwhile a morgue assistant was walking towards the room to pick up the body; he opened the door to see an empty chair.

Assistant: (whispering) what the?

He looked around the room and was suddenly grabbed from behind, Angela had a tight grasp on his neck and she kicked him into the chair with ease, Pazuzu's strength made sure of this.

The morgue assistant swung his arm at Angela but she caught it midair and pushed him back, she couldn't believe the strength she had, she then pounced on him and began to choke him with great strength till he was dead.

Angela began to laugh

Angela: Bad Campers! (Smirking evilly)

With Pazuzu's knowledge and power they snuck out of the prison leaving a few bodies in their wake.


	7. Marcia's House

Chapter VII

EXT: Marcia's House

Marcia pulled into her driveway and got out of her car.

Tony and Molly had parked on the street and both got out of their car's and walked towards the house.

Tony: Nice Place

Marcia: (Smiling) Thanks, come in

Molly: its freezing tonight isn't it?

Marcia: We have a warm fireplace inside

Molly and Tony followed Marcia inside and into the living room with the fireplace burning away.

Marcia: (calling) James, we have guests

James descended the stairs.

Marcia: This is Tony and Molly

James: Hi, nice to meet you both

James shook their hands

Tony: Likewise

Molly: Nice to meet you

James: So, who's hungry?

All of the sudden, Molly had a flashback of Angela saying those exact words in the old abandoned cabin; she went white in the face.

Tony: Are you ok Molly?

Molly: I'm fine, it's ok

Marcia: It's been a hard night; let's have drinks shall we

Marcia headed to the kitchen

Marcia: What do you both like to drink?

Tony: Whiskey, thanks

Molly: Just water for me thanks

Everyone headed into the kitchen.

James: I hope everyone likes chicken

Cut To:

EXT: New York Maximum Security Prison.

With the demons help, Angela had got out of the prison leaving a few casualties inside.

She headed past a nearby park to find a parked car with a man picking up a hooker; Angela reached into her pocket and grabbed a knife she took from a guard.

Man: How much then huh?

The man heard a knock on the window of the side door he turned around and looked out.

Man: Yeah? You wanna party too huh?

Angela: The car, give it here

Man: (laughing) Fuck off whore!

Angela clenched her fists and grabbed his throat, the hooker ran away screaming. Angela looked into his eyes.

Angela: Watch your language please!

She laughed as she stabbed the knife deep into his throat. He gurgled blood and dropped dead. Angela opened the car door and pulled the body out onto the street and she took off towards her goal, thanks to Pazuzu's knowledge she headed to Marcia's house.


End file.
